Adventure time Fiona and cake ( New girl in Aaa?)
by Thegypsybelle
Summary: "hey Fiona what up what cha doing" Marshall lee said floating over Fiona's head with his umbrella " I'm seeing what the ice queen is doing it looks like she captured another prince but not one I've ever seen and he's not locked up it's almost like he wants to be there " Fiona said looking up at Marshall lee
1. New girl in Aaa

*at the tree house *

"hey Fiona what up what cha doing" Marshall lee said floating over Fiona's head with his umbrella " I'm seeing what the ice queen is doing it looks like she captured another prince but not one I've ever seen and he's not locked up it's almost like he wants to be there " Fiona said looking up at Marshall lee

"Hmmm let me see" Marshall said grabbing the binoculars that Fiona was looking through "No... It can't be can it ... Omg it is" Marshall muttered to him self looking through the binoculars then dropping them and his umbrella and flying as fast as he could to the ice queens castle

"What was that about "Fiona said looking at cake "I don't know honey but it seems Marshall lee knows that prince" cake said looking in the direction that Marshall flew

*at the ice queens castle*

ice queen and the prince are talking "thank you for letting me in to your wonderful home" the prince said siting down "of corse you seem to have good manners" the ice queen said looking at the prince " so what are you a prince or something" the ice queen asked "hehe that's a new one no I'm just a simple teenage girl my name is gypsy and I'm a vampire "gypsy said floating and then turning upside down so her feet were on the ceiling "I though you where a boy..."the ice queen said but was cut off by Marshall lee coming through the window

"GUMDROP!" Marshall screamed picking up gypsy and spinning her around "MARSHMALLOW!" Gypsy yelled as they spun around then finally stopped "gumdrop?" Fiona said climbing through the window "yeah hehe that's what I call her anyway... Got to fly" Marshall said grabbing Gypsy's hand and flying out of the ice queens castle

"Marshall is acting weird who is this girl" Fiona said curious "I don't know honey but let's go home it's getting dark" cake said hoping Marshall is ok knowing he went out in the sun

*at Marshall lee's house*

"Marshmallow where's your umbrella " gypsy said looking at Marshall worried "I dropped it when I saw you ... I guess I should have held on to it but hey a little pain never killed anyone haha" Marshall lee said looking at gypsy "you look pale" Marshall said grabbed an apple out of the fridge and handed it to gypsy "hehe that's because I'm a vampire"gypsy said sucking the red from the apple

"I know you just look paler then normal " Marshall said looking at the apple that gypsy just drained "what you looking at" gypsy said looking into Marshall's eyes "I've never seen it my self I mean I'm the only vampire in Aaa so I've never seen someone else drain the red from a apple before .. it's cool " Marshall said in wonder and interest

"Umm Marshmallow can I barrow some clothes mine are old and ripped" gypsy said looking at the floor embarrassed that she had to ask "sure thing but I'm not sure if they will fit" Marshall said getting up and going to his room "bathrooms down the hall to the left" Marshall said handing gypsy the clothes " thank you" gypsy said taking the clothes and going to the bathroom to change

"It's a little baggy but I like it thank you" gypsy said walking back to the living room

" hey it's room to grow haha so ... what happened to you" Marshall said looking at gypsy sadly remembering how long it's been from the last time they saw each other "idk really I can only remember when we where kids all the fun we had and all the pranks we played on little prince gumball or should I say bubba haha good times but then I remember nothing... nothing but darkness and cold ... then I woke up and I saw the ice castle so I went in I met the ice queen and you know the rest " gypsy said walking over and siting next to Marshall

"Hey gumdrop want to go scare gumball" Marshall said with a smirk "would I it'll be like old times" gypsy said smiling "but his screams are more high pitched now haha " Marshall said getting up and leading the way to the candy kingdom

*at candy kingdom outside gumball's room*

"Bubba wake up its time to wet your pants hehe " gypsy said in the darkness " hello is someone there" gumball said turning on the light "hmmm must of been my imagination" gumball said putting his feet on the floor then a hand grabs gumball's ankle " eek ok Marshall you got me haha now let go so I can go back to bed" gumball said rolling his eyes "what are you talking about I haven't even done anything yet" Marshall said coming out of the dark that was still in the room and looking at gumball

"Then who is *gulp* grabbing my ankle " gumball said looking at the hand "eeeeeek" gumball screamed "hahahaha omg you should have seen your face" Marshall and gypsy said in unison "can it be " gumball said looking at gypsy "yep flesh and blood" Marshall said looking at gumball and crossing his arms "this is fantastic I must have a ball in honor of the return of a old friend" gumball said getting excited "um thanks but no thanks balls are not my thing "gypsy said looking at gumball "why not there's dancing and food and music and all kinds of fun " gumball said siting down on his bed "thats just it not to rain of your fun but it's just to girly for me I'd rather play video games or laugh at stupid people in horror movies or play pranks" gypsy said flouting around gumball's room

"Oh ok" gumball said sadly "hey your probably tired right" Marshall said looking at gypsy "yeah a little" gypsy said yawning "alright head back to my place I'll met you there" Marshall said looking at gumball "ok *yawn* bye bubba" gypsy said flouting out and heading to Marshall's house

"Ok .. Hey gumball " Marshall said excited "yeah " gumball said curious " have the ball I'll find away to get gypsy to agree to go but I'll need some different colored fabric and the rest is up to you ok" Marshall said excited "ok peppermint lady I need a bunch of fabric all different colors asap " gumball called out "here you go sir" peppermint lady said handing the fabric to gumball then walking out "here you go Marshall " gumball said handing the fabric to Marshall "thanks latter" Marshall said flying out


	2. Time for a ball

*at Marshall lees house*

"Gumdrop you awake" Marshall said coming into the house "hmm" gypsy moaned sleepily "haha ok " Marshall whispered grabbing a blanket and covering gypsy with it and going to his room

*next morning*

"Marshmallow you awake" gypsy said nocking on Marshall bedroom door "hmmm yeah I'm up " Marshall said tiredly getting up out out of bed "did I wake you up. Sorry you can keep sleeping if you want " gypsy said sorrily "it's cool I needed to wake up anyway" Marshall said opening his bedroom door stepping out closing his door

"Tomorrow we are sleeping in we're vampires we sleep during the day at lest we're suppose to haha" Marshall said rubbing gypsy head "haha ok Marshmallow so what are we doing to day"gypsy said looking up at Marshall his hand still on her head "I got to go help gumball with something why don't you go adventuring or something one rule don't go in my room!" Marshall said taking his hand off of gypsy head and floating out the door with his umbrella

"Aww man I was hoping to hang oh well I guess he already made plans *sigh* what to do... I could go adventure but the sun is up and I don't have a umbrella hmmm... I wonder if sunscreen would work" gypsy said going to the bathroom to find some

*gypsy at the front door of Marshall's house about to go out side "I hope the sunscreen works or this will hurt " gypsy said opening the door and walking out "yes it works why doesn't Marshall do this instead of carrying a umbrella "gypsy thought to her self as she walked out of the cave

*gypsy found her self in a random field of flowers* "how did I get here I should pay more attention to reality"gypsy said siting in the middle of the field "I just can't stop thinking about what happened I know I told Marshall I don't remember... but the truth is I can't forget!" Gypsy said laying back tears filling her eyes

"Honey you ok" cake said walking over to gypsy "yeah I'm fine" gypsy said wiping her eyes and siting up hoping this talking cat wouldn't notice she had been crying "my name is cake I saw you yesterday at the ice queens castle" cake said siting next to gypsy "hi my name is gypsy" gypsy said with a shaky voice

"Gypsy I can tell your not ok what's wrong. Did that stupid vampire hurt you. I'll kill him" cake said getting angry and ready to fight "no no no Marshall would never hurt me..." Gypsy said looking at the ground "then what is it " cake said confused

"It's along story that I've never told anyone and I don't plan to ..." Gypsy said getting up "why not you'll feel better if you tell trust me" cake said looking up at gypsy "... I'm sorry I can't ... I don't want anyone to get hurt" gypsy said flying away

* at the candy kingdom*

"Gumball when is the party" Marshall said putting the finishing touches on a dress he was making for gypsy " 8:00pm and it's noon now so we got awhile" gumball said walking over to Marshall "I never knew you know how to make dresses"gumball said impressed "haha you never asked and I'm finished" Marshall said standing up ,grabbing the dress and his umbrella and flying back to his house

*Marshall's house*

"Hey gumdrop have you been here all day" Marshall said walking in to the living room with the dress "no I went to a field of flowers..." Gypsy said with her mouth wide open looking at the dress "you like it it's for you" Marshall said smiling at Gypsy's reaction

"Marshall it's beautiful it's looks like the dress I used to ware when we where kids" gypsy said looking at Marshall with the worlds biggest smile "haha I tried my best to make it perfectly the same" Marshall said blushing " Marshall it's perfect I love it but I would have no where to wear it" gypsy said looking at the ground sad

"Well there is a ball tonight for you" Marshall said walking over to gypsy and handing her the dress " Marshall I said I didn't want a ball I'm to shy " gypsy said looking at the ground blushing "gumdrop I'm gonna go ... Hey will it make you feel better if we go together" Marshall said blushing

"ok I'll go but I'll met you there I want to take it slow" gypsy said looking down shyly "ok it starts at 8pm I'll see you there I'm gonna help with decorations"Marshall said flying out of the house

*outside the ball*

" this is a bad Idea I should go back to Marshall's house and just hide from the world" gypsy said turning around "honey why would you do that you look beautiful and the party was made for you" cake said with Fiona by her side "yeah I'm wearing a dress for this so don't mess this up " Fiona said rudely "hush up Fiona why don't you find gumball" cake said walking over to gypsy

"Ok cake don't get in to trouble " Fiona said walking into the ball "don't mind her she hates dresses and balls" cake said now next to gypsy "I understand that haha" gypsy said shyly "let's go inside so I can truly see your dress it's to dark out here" cake said pulling gypsy to the door "cake stop pull..." Gypsy said but was cut off when they entered the ball and everyone stopped and looked at gypsy

" wow gypsy you look amazing" Marshall said floating up to gypsy then placing his feet on the floor "hehe thank you Marshall"gypsy said under her breath shyly "haha hey for old time sake"Marshall said put out a hand for gypsy "sure Marshall just like old times" gypsy said grabbing his hand as he begins to sing

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone.

Where'd you go?

I missed you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone,

Thanks for coming home...

Marshall sang as they danced through the sky *ice queen jumps in and starts freezing everything * "ice queennn?" Fiona yelled but stopped when the ice queen and the ice she made around the room where gone

"Hey where did gypsy go" Marshall said floating down and standing next to gumball

"I don't know Marshall lee but I think the ice queen has some thing to do with it" gumball said looking around the room

"Um Marshall lee..." Cake said walking over to Marshall "yeah cake" Marshall said looking down at cake "well I think it's the other way around I think gypsy went after the ice queen before we could I saw and talked to gypsy earlier today she was upset about something she wouldn't tell me what though all she said was I don't want anyone to get hurt"cake said as she watched the little color Marshall had in his face fad away till he was paler then Casper the ghost

(Authors note )

Thank you for reading the second chapter tell me if you like it so for pm review


End file.
